


Meant to be (Falling for you)

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: "As God created the world, we were not alone in it, so your another you could be right by your side or in the other side of the Earth."That was literally what happened to JaeBum and Jackson. Hopefully, love has its own ways to help couples to find the love of their lifes.





	1. One

From the beginning of the Earth —or that was what his mom and all the history books said— each human being had a pair, a couple or however you chosen to call them.

As God created the world, we were not alone in it, so your _another you_ could be right by your side or in the other side of the world.

So you were born with your body in perfect shape, without any signs of sickness, but with your soul incomplete and only the person who owned the other half would be able to make you feel alright, like never before.

When JaeBum, being the curious child he was, heard about all of it for the first time, he didn't understand its meaning: _soulmate_.

—Soulmate is the person who owns the other half of your soul.

The boy felt like he _should_ understand what his mother was saying, but he couldn’t in any single way.

And he spoke with a little voice, his eyes small but pleading for answers:

—How I'll know if she's my soulmate, mommy?

—It could be a boy or a girl, nobody knows, honey —his mother smiled to him, caressing both of his cheeks—. But did you remember the little symbol you have in the inner side of your right thigh? It represents something about your other half, and he or she have a drawing of a characteristic that makes you different from the rest of the people. None knows what it could be.

—Oh.

—It will be a little confusing, Bummie. With time, I’ll tell you more things about it.

Even if she said it was only a bit, it was a lot of information for JaeBum who, at his four years, didn't comprehend at all.

But he had his entire life to find his soulmate, right? He wasn't in any rush.

 

As the time passed by, though, JaeBum started to slowly understand the extension of the concept, what was more than what he thought at the beginning.

First was the point that his soulmate would _complete_ him spiritually speaking, like fulfill his weakness, or make him strong, or whatever.

But, as there wouldn't be any physical signs of being completed —or at least he hadn't hear anything about that—, he started to think, or realize, what could say that you were meant to be with someone else? Or that you belonged to a specific person? Really, things couldn't be more confusing.

 

***

 

Two moles.

That's what his mama told him was the most special thing of his soulmate.

How those two points would lead him to the girl or guy owner of his other half, Jackson wasn't sure about it.

Would that person have two moles in his/her body too? What if Jackson couldn't see it right away? It couldn't be like that. Seriously, it had to be a joke he thought because how only that mark could tell you who is the one the destiny chose for you?

But, beside the whole information that he didn't understand at all, there were facts that he was sure about like any effort was worth just seeing the love their parents had for each other; the slight feeling of emptiness wasn't a lie too, if the sensation he had felt sometimes while seeing his friends sharing memories with their soulmates was anything to go by.

 

Still, love was pretty unfair, if Jackson was honest. How, of the billions of people all over the world, he was going to find that person who will complete him?

But again, everyone said it wasn't like searching would lead him somewhere, because only God knew who she —or he— was.

Like it was the best consolation.

It really wasn't.

 

But soon, when he started School, he found out many of his classmates didn’t know so much about the subject either.

It was good, though; get to know more people around his age who could understand his doubts and worries better than his parents.

Or that was what Jackson thought.

—For someone as positive as you, your behavior is really pathetic, you know.

—Ugh, Henry. Just shut up.

That was how they always ended those types of conversations: with Jackson hitting the older in his head with a cushion because why he couldn't close his mouth?!

Indeed, Jackson knew his best friend was right, but he would never admit that out loud.

 

***

 

JaeBum hated the school. Or not exactly: he disliked it because his parents didn't want him to make break dance his future and not only his hobby.

He really loved the way it felt like he could do anything with his body, no matter if they were foot works, top rocking, up rocking, freeze or whatever. He was talented, none could deny it.

But even if his parents were a little strict about that point, at least he could go and b-boy on the streets —or maybe they hadn’t prohibited him to do it, what for JaeBum was almost the same—. So he had to put up with his homework and grades if he didn’t want to get it forbidden for real.

 

Thankfully, after months of giving his best on his dance, someone watched him dancing on the streets with his group after school and decided he was good enough to go to an audition.

JaeBum was almost dying of excitement.

His parents weren't.

Just because the guy was stubborn, he participated on the event, and without understanding how he did it, he passed.

At the age of fourteen, and with his friend JinYoung by his side, he entered as a trainee in JYP Entertainment.

 

JaeBum hadn't planned being an artist. Sure he wanted to dance and continue as a b-boy as long as his family let him, but the boy knew he should study and be a professional to have a good life.

Now he was doing what he loved, learning and mastering his capacities, with one of his now best friends, and sooner or later, he'll be being paid for it. So what could be better?

And, in the middle of all his happiness, there were the moments JB understood what his mom told him since he was a child: _"Your soulmate is someone you can lean on, share the good and the bad, be yourself and don't expect the other to ask nothing else"_. How he wished that person was already by his side.

 

—Are you ok?

For the nth time, JaeBum was laughing so hard in the middle of the practice room JinYoung thought his friend should go to the psychologist.

—Hey, don't give me that look —the older breathed out once he recovered his senses—. I'm perfectly fine.

And soon he was pressing the play button on the radio so they could restart the practice.

JinYoung only sighed deeply after moving to his spot. There wasn't any possibility for him to make the older tell him anything so why he should push any further?

Yeah, JaeBum said he was ok, but it wasn't entirely true. Nor it was false either. JinYoung, as his best friend and probably the one the company would choose to be JB's duo, knew it pretty well.

His words were in the middle. Because it had been a month since his fifth birthday and it had been four weeks of him starting to have those episodes of hysterical laugh, too.

JB wasn't the kind of guy who was serious all the time. He would laugh and be happy and stuff just like a normal person. It was just that he got embarrassed most of the time so his poker face was like his trade mark.

Also, he knew the reason behind those episodes. His mom had told him once he had the first one —it had happened in his house, so there was no way she couldn't discover it—: JaeBum had fifteen years now, so his soul was slowly starting to prepare to meet its another half.

—Maybe he or she is a happy person. It will fit with your personality pretty well.

His mother said he was a grumpy guy, seeming older than he really was. JaeBum always said it wasn't true. But deep inside he knew his mom was right.

Not like he was going to tell her. Nope.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time seeing you

At times, he felt frustrated. Jackson was the type of guy that, when he was really curious about something and wanted to know like everything that the theme involved, he did everything in his hands to investigate until he knew every detail. So when not even in the internet he could find truthful information he started to wonder if he should stop trying to find new facts than what he already knew.

The people around the Chinese boy hadn't said so much about the soulmate thing either. His friends, and not even his brother, couldn’t tell him so much, I mean, much more than what his parents had told him. Sure he knew a lot of little details, but nothing seemed to be important.

And his life hadn't changed at all. The moles in his inner thigh were still the same (the last time he checked).

 

At the age of fifteen, though, some strange things started to happen.

The first was the sudden change of mood: Jackson could be in the middle of a fencing practice and all of a sudden, start to feel angry without any reason. It would take time for him to calm down, time he hadn't because of the Asian Olympic Games almost around the corner.

The next, the feeling he needed someone by his side, specially when he felt sad or happy, when Jackson wanted to be heard and none beside his parents or friends where there to do it.

But, even if it was harde, he simply left all those episodes aside, his mind always focused in making the right moves, his hand bending perfectly to hit his opponent quicker than him and win the game, no matter if it was only practice. His dad was his couch. There wasn't any possibility to make any mistake.

 

One night, weeks after his birthday, his mom came to his bedroom while Jackson was making his homework.

—How's my JiaEr?

—Hey, mama. Fine. Thanks you.

No matter if he was busy or not, the boy would always make room for his mother.

—It’s good to hear it. But… your papa had told me some things.

Jackson felt uneasy, but didn't say anything as his mother took a seat beside him.

—Have you felt fine those days? You're fifteen now. Maybe there's something changing. Do you want to tell me?

—I'm not sure, mama. Everything seems strange and I don't know what to do.

—Gaga —she gave light taps to his back—. I know it's hard to understand, but maybe I can help you, if you tell me what's happening.

—I don't know what's happening, mama. Sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy. You know how I am, easygoing and hardly feeling angry on a daily basis. But sometimes I felt a pang of anger I can barely manage to ease the feeling. It happens at the most awkward moments so once was when I was in the middle of a practice and I had to ask dad to stop the game so I was able to calm down. Do you know what that means?

Instead of answering right away, the woman looked at Jackson's face, like she was thinking in what to say next.

—JiaEr... had something changed on your tattoo?

He blinked many times, curious about why his mom would want to know that.

—I'm not sure. It didn't look different the last time I checked it.

—When was that? —She insisted, making him frown as he tried to remember.

—I don't know, maybe in the last month?

Now that Jackson thought about it, he didn't look that part of his body too frequently. Not after realizing it would only get him anxious.

—Why you don't give it a glance now?

The boy had many doubts, but she was his mom, and she knew what she was doing, right?

He nodded in silence while taking off his pants.

There was no need to ask more questions. Evidently, everything that had happened to him the last weeks was because of his soulmate, since there were lines where barely two points were before.

—What means this? —It was a word, of course. But Jackson hadn't seen any symbol like that. Was that even a language?

—I don't know, baby. But I'm sure you'll discover it once you find your meant-to-be person.

Oh, so another thing to add to the long list of questions he had about his soulmate. Great.

 

If you asked Jackson about his life, he would tell you it was all about fencing and school. He was really good in everything he did, even if he was the first to say it was an exaggeration.

His mind was always focused in the next competition, while keeping his grades in check, since it was one of the requirements to continue in the fencing team.

But, as Jackson grew up, he started to discover things in what he was good too. Like rap or dancing. Not like he was a master, but his skills were pretty good, and, like his father said: everything could be improved with training and hard working. Except the boy didn't know where he could do that without leaving fencing behind.

It was a wonder he couldn't solve by himself until  one day he got a call.

If you asked Jackson, at that moment he thought that was a prank. How he could get a chance to go to an audition without even trying?

However, he put his everything in pass through the competition, showing all he had, hoping it would be enough.

It was. He made it. With the first place.

It was destiny, maybe. That and the fact that his father accept it only if he did everything that was in his hands to win a medal gold in the next Championship he would participate in.

 

And Jackson did it. He hadn't worked so hard in his entire life. So soon he was the best junior fencer of Asia, with a gold medal now added to his collection of awards, and packing his most precious belongings. He was leaving all he had behind to chase his dreams, to make them come true.

But even if he didn't want to think about it, there was a fact the Chinese couldn't completely or throw to the back of his mind: he was going to South Korea, a different country with a whole new language he wasn't sure wouldn't be a barrier for him in the near future.

—In our company there's a few guys who don't speak Korean too so you won't feel alone at all  —sure the man who gave Jackson the big news saw his worries written all over his face because he said it without a question from the boy.

—It’s good to know! Thanks you!!

His expression brightened once he knew he wouldn't be alone.

Not like his fears were completely gone, but he would remember this information every time his mood would go to sad.

And the guy knew it would be hard, but he knew he was good on hard working too. There would be complaints, but his dreams were worth the struggle. He will make it happen.

 

***

 

It was a normal day on JYP Ent. The trainees were having their daily classes of dancing, singing, rapping and many other skills they needed to work on.

It wasn't strange, too, that new people entered the company, even if they were from a different country.

At least JaeBum was used to it since one of his sunbaes was from Thailand and even if they struggled at first with the communication, there was a chance for the guy to learn a bit of another language, even if he wasn't a fanatic.

Im JaeBum could be described like a Korean boy who appreciated the normalcy, the routine and, of course, the rules. He didn't hate but wasn't a fan of the Eastern food either. He loved every Korean dish, even more of they were cooked by his mom.

So it was a pretty normal —and hot— day of July. His soulmate mark had been burning with a frequency that was scaring him, given it had been happening all over the past month, with a crazy amount of times him feeling excited, giddy, sad and a lot of feelings that weren't related to what he was doing at that moment.

Firstly, he had gone to his morning routine of singing, his chest full of excitement of something he didn't even know about what it was.

His classes were the normal ones, his break for lunch was perfect for a bit of relax with the rest of the trainees that were older or around his age. Like Mark, a recent addition to their list, another boy that was international and spoke English and Chinese but just a tiny bit of Korean. Or that was what JaeBum thought since the guy didn't talk too much. Indeed, he had barely heard his voice since the day he entered the company.

 

It was in the middle of their dancing class of the evening that JaeBum felt he couldn't think straight because of the excitement. About what he didn't know it, but tried to calm down with some exercises one of his professors had taught him months ago.

His breathing had recovered his normal rhythm, or almost, and suddenly the door of the room opened letting pass two men, the first of them one of his teachers and next to him a boy who had his age, or maybe was a bit younger. Just with a brief look he knew the guy wasn't korean, something that made him feel curious, not that he would iniciate a talk with the stranger, no. Im JaeBum wasn't one to recognize his feelings, even if it was as simple as curiosity.

What he didn't notice, tough, was that the silence and the peace returned to his mind as quickly as it had disappeared years ago. And for sure, when JB thought about that fact later, he would not be the first recognizing it was because of how attached he felt to the new trainee. Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah~ they're going to meet!! finally!! lol  
> hope you don't need to wait too much before the next chapter^^  
> love~

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm new in this kind of genre and it was harder that I expected hihi  
> I tried to write this with a bit of real life, like when they met on JYP and all of that^^  
> I'm not completely sure if I did it right, but I hope you can enjoy it^^


End file.
